


Springs Eternal

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pilot, a president, and a secluded hot spring on Kobol. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springs Eternal

The hot springs Kara had found while on patrol weren’t more than 300 yards from camp. As soon as she saw them she realized it would be the perfect thing for the president, cold and aching from overexertion on their first day on the planet of the Gods. 

The springs were nestled in a cove of rocks, the steam emanating from them glowing a mystical silver in the moonlight. Roslin gasped, hand to her mouth, when she took in the sight. Kara was surprised to see tears brimming in her wide eyes when she turned to face her. 

“Oh, Kara,” she whispered reverently, “this is magnificent, truly. Thank you.” 

Starbuck had expected the president to be shy about getting undressed in front of her but she began peeling away her layers immediately, her eyes focused on the water with an almost frightening intensity. She pulled her hair up in some way that made it stay and moved to take off her last remaining pieces of clothing.

Even though she hadn’t been asked, Kara made a point of turning her back and busying herself with hanging their jackets and the layers the president had let fall to the forest floor on a nearby tree. She heard a soft swish of water and, moments later, a long moan of ecstatic pleasure. 

She smiled proudly and waited several minutes before turning around, wanting to give the older woman some privacy to luxuriate in the spring. She heard nothing, no movement in the water, and finally her curiosity got the better of her. 

Laura Roslin, water lapping gently above her breasts, hair piled regally on the top of her head and pale skin practically glowing in the moonlight, stood perfectly still, eyes closed, a serene look on her face. The steam around her body made it look as if she were rising from the water rather than rooted to the rocky floor. She looked every bit the goddess the Scrolls said she was. Kara wondered if it was a sin that her nipples got hard at the thought.

“Are you going to stand there staring at me all night or are you going to get in, Captain Thrace?” Roslin hadn’t opened her eyes but there was a smirk playing across her features. 

The trance broken, Kara quickly undressed and entered the water, trying not to stare at Roslin rolling her neck from side to side and kneading her shoulder muscles, the angle of her arms almost giving a view of her breasts. From the desperate little noises she was making her movements seemed far inferior to the knots she was trying to fight.

Kara suddenly had an idea and, true to form, acted on it immediately. She swam the few feet necessary to position herself behind her companion and put her hands on her shoulders without warning. 

Roslin jumped and Kara suddenly wondered if the president was going to airlock her for being so bold or the Gods were going to strike her down for daring to touch their prophet. She quickly declared her intentions by pressing her thumbs into the muscles at the president’s shoulder blades and relaxed when the object of her attention whimpered happily. 

“Kara,” Roslin started and she sounded pained that some internal sense of propriety demanded she tell the pilot she didn’t have to do this. Kara ignored her and increased the pressure of her massage, which seemed to weaken Roslin’s resolve to try again. 

She rubbed slow circles up and down the president’s back, stopping politely just below where her bra would have hit. The president moaned as Kara’s fingers worked but emitted what sounded like a low growl when Kara made a third pass and began to work her way up again. 

“Lower, please,” she muttered and the pilot smiled smugly behind her before working down the lower part of her back, up again, and down once more. Roslin’s moans had changed pitch and, had she been any other woman, Kara would have read them as the sounds of arousal. 

Kara kicked herself for the presumptuous thought. Women like Laura Roslin don’t get turned on by frakked up Viper pilots. Frakking idiot. 

Kara had to rethink that assumption a moment later, however, when she reached the spot just above the president’s hips and suddenly felt them jerk back and make contact with her pubic bone. Roslin groaned and quickly moved away but something about the noise made Kara brave. She reached up and traced a single finger down her spine, lingering for just a moment above the ass cheek before claiming the skin in her palm. 

The president shuddered and made a small, and this time, unmistakable noise. She quickly came back to herself and that pained, disappointed tone was back. 

“Kara, you don’t have to do this.” 

The younger woman leaned forward and whispered, “I want to, Laura.” The president shuddered again, whether at Kara’s breath on the sensitive skin of her ear or the novel use of her first name, and she made no further protest. In fact, she arched her ass back again and wriggled it assertively against Kara’s curls. 

Kara ghosted a trail of kisses down Laura’s back before reaching down to claim both her ass cheeks in her hands. She massaged the muscles for a moment before slipping two fingers into the president’s folds, finding her to be soaking wet even through the water. She met friction there and realized Laura was already working her own clit with abandon. Kara wondered suddenly if she hadn’t been doing that the entire time. 

Emboldened she hooked two fingers inside and was rewarded with a low groan. She carefully matched her thrusts to Laura’s and increased their intensity when the president started babbling incoherently.

When she came she came so hard Kara had to place a steadying arm around her waist as she bucked through the aftershocks, screaming to the Gods and, Kara noticed, tugging desperately at her right nipple. Finally she fell back against Kara’s shoulder and groaned happily. 

“Been a while, Laura?” 

The president laughed before answering breathlessly, “Oh Gods, you have no idea.”

Kara was suddenly sad that this beautiful woman had been neglected for so long. As Laura panted and looked up at the stars, Kara removed her fingers and deftly found the president’s clit and gave it a gentle tug. Caught unaware, her orgasm was stronger this time and the relatively dignified moans from the first time were replaced by harsh grunts that tapered off slowly. 

Before Laura could come all the way down Kara repeated the motion and the president started shaking so hard she could no longer make noise. Her head thrown back on Kara’s shoulder, she opened her eyes as she gasped for air and the intense desperation and vulnerability in them forced Kara to look away. Finally the president went completely limp in her arms, whimpering. 

Kara held her, completely supporting her weight, and stroking her hair until she was silent. 

“Are you alright?”

Laura giggled into Kara’s chest. “Gods, yes.” She managed to move her head to look up at Kara and it was clear it took all her strength but she smiled anyway and asked in a low tone, “now what about you, Captain?”

Kara almost rolled her eyes. Frakked up Viper pilots definitely do not get frakked by women like Laura Roslin. 

“This was for you,” she whispered instead, daring to drop a kiss into the mess of damp red curls. 

Laura hummed and nodded. 

“Next time, though, it’s all about you, Kara,” she said affectionately, biting gently at the skin near where her mouth was nestled. 

Kara gulped and almost came spontaneously right there on the spot. 

There was going to be a next time?


End file.
